Double Vision
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: Final Chapter uploaded Confusion Ensues when Frank is mistaken for his identical cousin. Fluff. Presidio Med Crossover and continuing saga FrankShay.
1. Chapter 1

Title:                Double Vision 

Author:            TheDreamyOne 

Rating:            R (one or two sexual situations) 

Summary:       Confusion ensues when Frank is mistaken for his identical cousin.  

Type:               UC:Undercover/Presidio Med crossover.  Fluff...Just going for a bit of fun here.  No real plot...just fun.        

Disclaimer:    UC:Undercover is the property of NBC, Shane Salerno, etc.  Presidio Med is the property of CBS, John/Linda Wells, etc.  No infringements intended... just felt like using and abusing their characters a tiny bit.  *G*  Don't sue...just read with having fun in mind.  

A/N:                 This is alternate PM universe where Rae and Nick are NOT together.  Please keep that in mind.  For further information on Michelle Chambers' background, please read "Moving On" http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1018432

***

Seated at a back table of the elegant restaurant in the Ritz-Carlton of Chicago, Doctors Rae Brennan and Jules Keating watched the room fill to capacity as the couples and groups settled themselves at their tables for an evening of fine dining and dancing.

"It's too bad Sean couldn't make it this weekend," Jules commented absently as she watched a lone woman being seated a few tables away from them at a cozy and secluded table near the dance floor.  The woman was blonde and fairly tall, even without the heels she wore.  Her skintight, dusk blue evening dress barely touched the middle of her thigh and its demi neckline scooped low, exposing her cleavage.  Jules watched curiously as the blonde fiddled with her napkin while she scanned the room; every few seconds her attention would dart back to the restaurant's entrance.  The blonde was waiting for someone and Jules wondered if she was waiting on a blind date to show. 

Rae nodded and reached for her glass of Chardonnay.  Her husband often had to cancel plans that had been made well in advance.  "Something came up at the last minute and he had to back out on me.  I really appreciate you coming along with very little notice."  

Jules' attention drew away from the blonde and back to her friend.  "Not a problem.  Most of my appointments were rescheduled and the rest are being covered.  Besides, who could possibly turn you down when you begged so desperately?"  Jules smiled serenely, but both knew why she was really there.  It was to try to keep Rae away from Nick.  Although Rae was trying to work things out in her marriage, it was not going well.  Things were mighty shaky in the Brennan household.

Dr. Nicholas Kokoris was also attending the medical conference being held at the Ritz-Carlton.  There were lectures about new surgical procedures for bone marrow transplants as well as vascular procedures.  Both subjects interested Nick, although the marrow transplant was what drew Rae to the conference.  

"And, speaking of that which you are trying to avoid...did Nick give a reason why he wasn't joining us for dinner?" Jules asked curiously, although she had a pretty good idea.  Nick and Michelle Chambers had been hot and heavy for several months and since she had come along, there was little doubt what had him occupied.

Rae smiled thinly.  "He said he had an errand to run and then he and Michelle were meeting some old acquaintances later for dinner."  Rae noted that, not for the first time since they had sat down, Jules' attention was elsewhere.  "And just what has caught your attention, Dr. Keating?"

Jules laughed quietly.  "I'm just trying to figure out why that woman is here alone."  She was beginning to feel sorry for the blonde, waiting there all alone.  Who hadn't been in the scenario of waiting for their date to show up?  It could be frustrating as well as humiliating and Jules had been there a time or two.  She did not envy the pretty blonde one bit.  "It looks like she's waiting for someone."

Rae turned her head to follow the direction Jules indicated.  "I think you're right; she searches the room and then her attention returns to the door."

"Yeah," Jules responded sympathetically.  "Damn, it sucks to be single."

"It sucks to be married, too," Rae admitted.  "The grass isn't always greener.  Sometimes you drift apart and lose sight of the love that was once there." 

"It's a shame."  Jules frowned as she took a sip from her glass.  "But look at her, she's alone and she's waiting. How heartbreaking for her if her date doesn't show up.  Hell, I've been there; it's no fun."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!  You're reading way too much into this and you're bringing me down," Rae admonished softly.  

"Hey, it's my scenario here.  Look, she's fidgeting now.  She won't wait much longer," Jules explained assuredly.  

"You're hopeless.  Can we order now?" Rae questioned hoping to change the subject.  Married, single, or divorced, relationships were difficult to keep healthy.  With her marriage in the state it was in, she would rather not think about men or marriage while away from San Fran.  

"Possibly, but I like to imagine situations people are in.  It passes the time," she joked.

--

Shay glanced around the busy, elegant restaurant for what felt like the millionth time.  She was feeling lonely and more than a little patronized by the condescending waiter who would gaze at her sympathetically when he filled her water glass.  Thanking him politely, she inwardly seethed at his assumption that she had been stood up.  Sure, she had been waiting for almost an hour, but that did not mean her husband was not going to show.  After all, he had made her a promise.

Earlier in the day, she had taken L.J., Ariel, and Zack to the park for a little fresh air and sunshine.  When they had returned home, the answering machine's annoying red light flashed a signal that a new message had been stored.  While balancing Zack on one hip and trying to keep an eye on the other two, she pushed the play button and instantly melted when she heard the voice on the machine.  _Ashling? Pick up, baby.  Guess you're not home.  Ash, I'm in-flight.  I caught an earlier flight on standby.  As soon as I arrive, I need to meet with Dierdre for debriefing.  After that...just meet me at the Ritz at 8p.m., okay?  Love you.  Oh, and Ashling...happy anniversary.  _

She sighed heavily as she glanced at the doorway again, hoping he would walk in at just that moment.  _Sweet Jesus, Shay!  You're so pathetic,_ she thought. _It's only been three weeks, for God's sake._  It used to be that she depended only on herself for anything and now she could not bear to be without one certain person for any length of time.  She sighed again as her attention turned toward the dance floor and the couples dancing slowly, cheek to cheek.  She missed Frank and the feel of his arms around her.  

If he was not such a stubborn man, she and the kids would have gone to Florida with him, but Frank insisted he would not subject her to the stress of seeing his cousin, Tony Jarret, again. *** Tony had requested his trial be held in Florida, where the first murder had taken place.  Shay frowned as the memories of that horrid time in their lives surfaced.  Tony had killed those poor women, whose only crime had been knowing Frank, for no other reason than to make Frank suffer.  Shay had nearly been one of his victims, but that was not the reason behind her anger toward him.  That emotion came from the knowledge that Tony _had_ hurt her husband, more than he would ever admit.  Shay felt Tony wanted to die for his crimes, and had chosen Florida for the venue of his trial because they still supported the death penalty.  If he were found guilty and sentenced to death, he would not have to work up the courage to do it himself.

When the trial dragged on for weeks, she had begun to worry that Frank would not make it home for their anniversary.  As the 'big day' neared, she knew he would miss it, so when she heard his message, she had nearly jumped out of her skin with anticipation.  She glanced down at her watch and noted the time.  Five past Nine.  She would give him a few more minutes before she threw in the towel and headed home.  In her mind, she pictured Frank sitting impatiently while he went over the happenings of his group during his absence.  She smiled a little, thinking about those weeks without Frank.  Jake had taken the helm, but no cases had ventured their way.  The team took the time to clean house, so to speak, with Cody being the one who barked orders as to what could be touched and what had to be left alone.  Basically, Frank was being debriefed to the fact that nothing had happened in his absence.  So, where was he?   

Another sigh escaped her as she lifted her water glass to her lips.  A look of disbelief formed on her face and she lowered her glass slowly to the table.  "Tiger," she whispered and stood, slowly moving toward the restaurant's entrance.  

***See Cruel Misunderstandings http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=839286

--

"Hey, what do you suppose this is all about?" Jules asked as she motioned toward the blonde leaving her table and heading, as if in a trance, toward the entrance.  "Do you think she's finally given up waiting for her date?"

"I don't..." Rae trailed off as her eyes followed the path the blonde was taking.  "Nick?"  Dressed in a manner she was unaccustomed to seeing, he wore black slacks, a dress jacket with a black turtleneck sweater.  He looked very classy and out-of-this-world sexy.  She nearly rose from her chair to meet him, but when he moved toward the blonde and swept her into his arms, her limbs lost their ability to move.  She remained where she was, not wanting to see them together, and yet, unable to look away.

Jules heard Rae's sharp intake of breath when Nick embraced the stranger fiercely.  The couple was close enough to their table that she and Rae received an up-close view of the two and could hear every word.   

"Tiger," the blonde sighed contentedly within his arms as she cupped the back of his neck with her right hand when he lowered his head to kiss her.  

Jules couldn't remember a time that she had been kissed with such passion and intensity.  That the couple had lost themselves within each other was quite evident.  "God, I think he's performing a tonsillectomy with his tongue," she uttered, forgetting for a moment Rae's unseemly attachment to the handsome doctor. 

"Shut up," Rae whispered harshly.  She stared in disbelief as the man who had, at one time, sworn he wanted nothing more than to be with her, held and caressed another woman just yards away from her.  The incredulity of the situation only increased when she thought about his professed love for Michelle.  Had he always been this cavalier about his relationships?

"I've missed you, _mon cadeau_," he stated upon breaking the heated kiss.  "I've been too long without you in my arms."

"I wish that you never had to leave me, _mon amour_," she replied, a dazzling smile lighting her face when he ushered her back to her table, his arm held her securely about her waist.

"He's so romantic," Jules whispered as they passed the table where she and Rae were seated.  With one glance at Rae, she could see that Rae was devastated.  "Oh, I'm sorry, Rae.  Wow, I can't believe he didn't even notice us."

"Pretty heartless," Rae muttered before gulping her wine.

"Well, you have to admit, you've told him it's over.  And Michelle?  I can't believe he's cheating on her!"  Jules stared for a moment, her eyes opening wide in shock.  "My God!  She's married!"

"Who? Michelle?"  When Jules shook her head, Rae turned her attention back to the couple and noted the woman's left hand as it rested at the small of Nick's back.  Her wedding ring was quite evident.  "The bastard," she spat.

--

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir?" the smarmy waiter questioned as Frank helped Shay into her seat.  "What can I get you to drink?"

"Bring us a bottle of Dom Perignon," Frank replied.  His eyes never left his wife's and he returned the smile that formed on her face.  When the waiter left to get the champagne, he said, "Happy anniversary, baby."

"Happy anniversary, Tiger.  I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," she confessed as he seated himself.  There were so many things that she had missed – his touch, his eyes, his smile, his beautifully handsome face, but most of all, his presence.  It surrounded her and completed her, and she hoped she would never be without it again.

"I'm sorry I was late, Ash.  I was held up at airport security," he explained, scooting his chair toward the table.  

Shay inched her chair closer to his, noting his playful, sexy smile.  He reached under the table and took her hand gently into his, drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.  "Miss me?" he teased.

"Not in the least, sir," she replied in mock seriousness.  When he released her hand to tease the soft flesh just above her knee, she smiled silkily.  "Well, there were a few things I missed."

He grinned wickedly as he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a heated kiss.  He felt her hand on his knee, moving slowly upward.  The waiter arriving with their champagne broke them apart.

Frank waited patiently while the waiter fussed over them before leaving them to decide on their order.  His eyes flashed devilishly as he pulled out what looked like a credit card from his jacket pocket and held it between two fingers.  "This is just the start to a wonderful weekend, I'm hoping."

Shay laughed softly seeing the card.  A Ritz-Carlton room key.  "You're not planning to go home, Agent Donovan?"

Frank lifted a brow and cupped her chin softly with his hand.  "I plan on doing all those things you tormented me with over the telephone while I was in Florida," he assured softly.  

Shay licked her lips in anticipation.  If it would not have appeared rude, she would have snatched that key and dragged him forcibly, if needed, up to that room and had her way with him until he begged for mercy.  It had been too long since the last time they had been together, but she was determined to be patient.  The anticipation would only make their loving that much more wonderful.  

"The kids?" she questioned.  She had only asked Cody and Katie to baby-sit for a few hours.

"Dad's got it covered, Ash...it's just you and me.  No interruptions.  No worries about disturbing anyone," he grinned and winked.

"I pity the guests in the rooms next door," she joked.  "But a night alone would be wonderful.  A weekend?  Heaven!"

"Seems we're in agreement with that," Frank replied mischievously.

--

Rae drummed her fingers impatiently while they waited for the meals they had ordered.  The conversation between her and Jules had died off; neither of them could tear their gaze from the table that Nick and his companion sat.  Just who was that woman?

The band began to play a slow, romantic piece and the two doctors watched as Nick took the hand of his lady friend and they made their way to the dance floor.  "Just another way for him to make body contact in public," Rae muttered.

"Tell me!  Did you see them...under the table?  They can't keep their hands off each other," Jules agreed.  She knew this was tough on Rae, but maybe seeing this other side of Nick would finally get her past this affair she had with the man.  "But what happened to Michelle?  I can't believe he would bring her along and then ditch her.  Why bother having her tag along at all?"

"Who knows?  Maybe there's something even more bizarre going on than we're thinking," Rae bit out sarcastically.  

--

Frank held Shay's right hand in his left against his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder.  Her other hand rested softly on his upper arm, while his spanned the small of her back and pressed her firmly against him as they moved sinuously to the music.  

He buried his face into her hair momentarily and breathed deep; she smelled of lavender and sunshine.  His Shay would always be the light to his darkness.  His sun, his beacon; he could not imagine a life without her and it felt like heaven to hold her within his arms once again.  

Shay lifted her head to gaze into his dark eyes.  "How're you holding up, Tiger?"

"Let's not talk about anything unpleasant tonight, Ashling.  Tonight is for love; tomorrow..." he trailed and kissed her lips softly.

"Tomorrow can wait," she finished when he ended the gentle caress.  She brought her hand to his cheek before sliding her fingers into his short hair.  "Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked tenderly.

"No," he whispered into her ear.  "Tell me."  Her touch was almost maddening to him; his need for her growing with intensity as their bodies pressed together while they moved to the music.

Shay smiled lovingly before bringing her lips a mere breath from his.  "_Mon amour pour vous est un voyage; départ à pour toujours et finissant à jamais._"**

Frank's mouth captured hers hungrily upon hearing her declaration of love.  Swept up in his love for her, the music forgotten, he reluctantly pulled away when a hearty round of applause sounded in his ears as the music stopped.  Before releasing her, he whispered, "I need you, _ma vision_."

When they reached the table, she quietly excused herself.  "Ladies' room," she explained and kissed his cheek lightly before leaving him.

**Mon amour pour vous est un voyage; départ à pour toujours et finissant à jamais = My love for you is a journey...starting at forever, and ending at never  (This quote was in a book I found, unfortunately there is no one but "Anonymous" to give the credit to.)

--

Rae and Jules watched in silence as the woman moved past their table.  A few spoken words on the dance floor had resulted in one of the most mind-blowing kisses either of them had witnessed.

Rae noted she was headed to the ladies' room.  "Have you ever seen anything so..."

"Intense and passionate..."

"Sickening," Rae finished.  "Excuse me a minute.  I need to make a call."  She smiled thinly at Jules and moved from the table and took the path the blonde had just taken.  

Upon entering the large outer room, she found the blonde sitting at the vanity touching up her makeup.  She was not sure why she had followed her into the ladies' room, but some force compelled her.  She felt the need to speak to Nick's latest love interest, felt the need to warn her off.  

Rae moved further into the room.  Nick was carrying on another affair.  Was he insane?  Did he just have a thing for the unattainable?  Or was it that he enjoyed the chase and the game of breaking down another's marriage?  And what of Michelle?  She had traveled with him, how could he do this right under her nose?

"Oh, hello," Shay greeted, seeing a woman enter the room.  She sensed the woman watching her very intently.  

"Stay away from him," Rae threatened with unexpected force.  

Shay blinked and gaped at the woman.  "Excuse me?" she demanded, turning in her seat toward the brunette.  Her odd feeling that this woman had been studying her was not misplaced.  However, her startling warning made no sense.  Stay away from whom?  Frank?  

Rae squared her shoulders determinedly.  "That man you were dancing with...the one who can't keep his hands to himself.  Stay away from him."

Shay shot her an incredulous look.  "What are you talking about?"  The sudden thought to call 911 and have a padded car sent for this woman popped into her mind.

"Hey!  I'm only trying to warn you...he has a thing for married women.  Best you steer clear of him before he breaks your heart," Rae cautioned.

Shay grew perplexed by what this stranger was saying; she shook her head trying to clear the confusion.  "And you know this about my husband, how?"

"Your...your...hus-husband?" Rae gasped in disbelief.  So he was not having an affair with this woman.  He was married, unbeknownst to her, and had cheated on his wife, just as she had cheated on her husband.  Was still cheating on her with Michelle.

"Last time I checked," Shay snapped.  "What the hell is going on here?  Who the hell are you?"  A million thoughts danced through her head, not the least being that someone had put this demented woman up to this.  Daphne Charles, perhaps?  No, Frank had warned her off.  She would never mess with him again.**

"He...he never told me he was married!  All those times we met, he never once said..." she trailed off, her disbelief showed plainly on her face.

Shay shook her head and recapped the lipstick she held in her hand.  "Listen, whoever you are, today is my wedding anniversary.  You are throwing out some serious accusations and I really don't appreciate it."  Tossing the tube of lipstick into her purse, she pushed the chair away from the vanity and stood.  "The man you are tossing out these lies about happens to be a fiercely loyal man.  You are making one helluva mistake.  Think twice before you set out to hurt others.  It's not a very attractive quality."

"There's no need to get rude.  I'm staying here in the hotel.  My name is Dr. Rae Brennan and I work with Nick at the medical center in San Francisco.  If you'd like to discuss this, you know where to find me."  Rae turned on her heel and left the room.  

**See Bed of Lies http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1062681

--

"I was starting to think I needed to send a rescue party," Frank teased when Shay returned to the table.  He immediately sensed something was amiss.  The sparkle had left her eyes and there was redness to her cheeks not caused by her blush.

Shay shrugged irritably as Frank assisted her into her chair.  "I just met the strangest woman and you would not believe what she said to me."  After taking a calming, cleansing breath, Shay described the scene that had unfolded in the ladies' room.

"I've been having an affair with whom?" he asked, clearly angered at the accusation.  He turned in his seat to check out the woman who was accusing him of cheating on his wife.  The woman was a complete stranger to him.  "I've never seen her before."

Shay shrugged.  They had been through enough tough times in their relationship.  She was not ready for another.  For some unexplainable reason, she instinctively knew that the accusations against Frank were false and she felt absolutely no threat toward her marriage.  "She said she worked with Nick at a Medical Center in San Francisco.  Dr. Rae Brennan, she said her name was."

Frank chuckled softly and was not surprised to see Shay gaping at him as if he was from another planet.  He dug into his pocket and pulled out a message that was forwarded to him at the hotel he had been staying at in Florida.  He handed it to Shay who unfolded it and read it aloud.

"I'm heading to Chicago for a medical conference this weekend.  Would love to see you again and finally meet your lovely wife.  Nick."  Shay glanced up at Frank who could not hide his grin.  "What?!  Who is this Nick?"

"Nick is a distant cousin," Frank explained.  "I haven't seen him in years...he lived in Athens and just recently moved to the states.  So much has been going on in our lives, it completely slipped my mind until I received this note."  

"I'm looking forward to meeting him," she assured him, smiling brightly.  "However, I think this Rae woman is in for the shock of her life when she gets a load of you two together.  I'm going on assumption here, but if she thinks you are Nick...the two of you must be identical."

Frank grinned and trailed a finger across her cheek.  "In the meantime, _mon cadeau_, we have plans," he whispered and pulled out the hotel room key.  He chuckled when Shay wriggled her eyebrows.  She was such a trooper.  Even after that odd scene in the ladies' room, she kept her sense of humor.  It did not escape him that she never once doubted his loyalty to her.  His wife was one of a kind and he was a lucky man to have found her.  Although he had planned to wait until they were alone to give her the anniversary gift he had gotten for her, he reached into his pocket and fished out a small box.  Flipping it open, he removed the two-carat Marquis cut diamond ring.  He heard Shay's surprised gasp when he presented the ring.  Taking her left hand in his, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger until it rested against her wedding band.  

"Frank," she gasped, delighted.  "It's beautiful.  Thank you."  She leaned toward him until their lips met in a passionate kiss.  

Still close enough that their lips were almost touching, he explained, "I never gave you an engagement ring.  Something I've always wanted to remedy."  

"Oh, darling...you are a very special man and these four years with you have been the best of my life," Shay proclaimed.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  "I love you...so very much."

"Love you, too, _mon cadeau_," he assured her as he kissed the sensitive skin beneath her ear.  "Will you marry me...again?"

"Any time.  Any place."  Her eyes locked with his and both knew if they did not leave the table at that moment, the occupants of the restaurant were going to be a party to a shocking floorshow.  

***

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

***

After paying the check for dinner, Rae made her way to the elevator.  Nick and his _wife_ approached not far behind her.  She ducked into an empty car and stabbed the close-door button hurriedly.  Jules had deserted her shortly after she had returned from the ladies' room and had to explain the heated and incensed looks tossed their way from Nick and his wife.  She breathed a sigh of relief when the doors began to close and she spied the couple standing across the hall at another set of elevators. 

The doors opened to the sound of laughter and Rae released an irritated growl when she saw the couple walking down the hall a short way in front of the elevators.  Why did it always seem as if you were on the _slow_ elevator?  Did they all not travel at the same rate of speed?  Yet, there they were and had somehow reached their floor before she did.  She started down the hall and was startled from a loud thump caused by Nick shoving the blonde bodily up against the wall as he fumbled with the door key while they kissed hungrily.  He thrust his knee between her thighs and Rae heard the woman moan passionately as she slid a calf up his leg to wrap her leg around his thigh.  

Rae heard Nick curse softly before the blonde ran her hand down his arm to slide the cardkey from his fingers and blindly open the door.  As he backed the woman into the room, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.  Rae approached the door just as it closed in her face and heard another loud thump and could only assume Nick held the woman pinned against the door.

She turned to go to her room just as husky, passion-filled voices penetrated through the door.  "I can't wait, Baby...I need you now," she heard Nick groan impatiently.  The woman's panted response was, "I'm ready, Tiger...please!  Hard and fast, my love...like our first time."

Rae placed a hand on the door, the urge to stop them was overwhelming and just as she lifted her hand to knock on the door she heard the elevator doors open.  She deserted her idea and slipped quietly into her room across the hall. 

--

Frank supported Shay while she regained her footing and she watched him as he quickly shed his jacket and sweater and toed off his shoes and socks before she could even think to move through her dazed and passion-drugged state.  The sight of his skin only further excited her and when he ravaged her with his deep chocolate eyes, she nearly reached orgasm without any further physical touch.  

Frank took in the sight of his wife; her eyes blazed a brilliant blue when she was consumed by her desire.  Her breasts heaved with each heated breath and he wondered how the tight material of her dress managed to keep them confined.  He closed the distance between them and as she worked at freeing him from his slacks, he ran his palms down the flesh of her bosom, rolling the material down just enough to reveal her pert, rosy nipples.  He moaned throatily when his lips met her warm flesh and he felt her hand at the back of his neck, urging him to take his fill of her.  When he felt his slacks and briefs ease down over his buttocks, he did just that.  Reaching down to the hem of her dress, he slid it upward.  Silently he thanked God she wore no stockings, only thin, silky panties.  He hooked a thumb on each side of the tiny waistband and with one undisciplined tug his only obstacle was gone.  

"Mmmm...Yes, baby," Shay responded when he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist and thrust unceremoniously inside her.  "Ohmigod, yes!" she cried as his rough, rapid thrusts consumed her; rocked her to her core.  

He squeezed the cheeks of her bottom brusquely as he thrust into the warm, slick depth of her.  His need had been too intense to temper and he felt his release move swiftly to the surface.  He crushed his mouth to hers hungrily as the exquisite pain began to build; he was close, so close to the edge and wanted to take her with him.

Shay moaned with each ramming thrust.  They would love well into the morning, tender, gentle, loving, heated, passionate and even fiercely as they were now.  There were never enough ways to get close to him.  Any way they loved was heaven as far as she was concerned.  When his mouth closed over hers in a desperate hunger, she gave all that she had, her tongue sliding past his lips to meet his.  His lips tantalized hers and the overwhelming feel of his tongue as it danced along hers, coupled with the feel of his hardness moving inside her, was more than enough to bring her to the brink.  She clutched his shoulders intensely, her nails biting into his skin, and cried out sharply within the kiss as she felt her desire coil to the pinnacle and burst into a thousand points of light behind her eyes.  At the same time she felt him tense with the power of his climax and slam into her one last time as he met his release deep within her.  

As their breathing eased and their fervor abated, Frank released her to stand on her own.  She laughed softly when he collapsed into her arms, once again pinning her back against the door.  "Do you think we'll ever make it to the bed?" she whispered softly.

Frank nipped her earlobe playfully.  "The bed, the floor, the shower...the balcony, if you're up to a little outdoorsy scene."

She pushed at his chest lightly.  "Frank Donovan, you're an exhibitionist!"

He chuckled against her neck.  "I told you once, I would take you any way I could get you."

She sighed softly and hugged him tightly.  "We'll see, baby.  Let's try the bed next, hmm?  I think you pounded me into the wall enough for now."  

He laughed loudly as he moved away from her and stepped out of his slacks and briefs that had pooled around his feet.  "The bed it is," he responded and lifted her into his arms.  He carried her to the bed where he laid her down gently.  "Round two," he whispered as he lowered himself alongside her.

***

Rae thumped her pillow forcefully.  She was not sure why she was letting Nick's sexual exploits and varied relationships bother her so much.  Was she still in love with him?  No. No No No.  It was nearly three in the morning and she had managed to elude sleep entirely while she lamented over her troubled thoughts.  She tossed the covers aside and slid out of the bed.  She had to see Nick; had to get this anger out of her system.  She picked up the robe that lay at the end of the bed and shrugged it on as she headed for the door.  Grabbing her room key, she slipped it into the pocket of the robe and headed out the door.  She crossed the large hall and knocked loudly on the door before she could change her mind.

Hearing the knock at the door, Frank reluctantly lifted his head from where he was devilishly tormenting his wife's nipples with his tongue.  "What the f..." 

Shay shrugged and snuggled back into the mattress, guiding his head back to her breast.  "Ignore it." 

"Mmm..." he agreed, resuming his erotic task.  _Bamm Bamm Bamm_   The knock persisted.  "Damn it!" he cursed and rolled off the bed, causing Shay to groan her displeasure.  "Stay right there...don't move," he ordered and pulled a towel from the bathroom rack as he passed by and wrapped it around his waist.

Aggravated, he tossed open the door.  "You!" he spat.  "What the hell do you want now?"

Rae released the breath she had been holding.  He stood before her wearing only a towel that he held together at his hip.  His hair was a tousled mess and his lips were swollen from lovemaking.  _He should be with me!_  "We need to talk," she whispered.

Frank lifted an irritated brow.  "Lady, I have absolutely nothing to say to you."  He smiled down at Shay when she ducked under his arm that held the door open to snuggle up to him.  "Nice toga," he chuckled, noting the sheet she had wrapped around her.

"Thanks," she murmured before licking his bare chest possessively while she eyed the irritating woman.  She was not normally a flaunty type of person, but the gall of this woman had pushed her patience past its limit.  She moved to stand in front of Frank, blocking his body from the intruder's view.  "If you'll excuse us," she said, flashing defiant eyes at the lady doctor.  Reaching behind her she got a firm grasp on Frank's towel, "We were in right in the middle of something..." she whipped the towel from his body and tossed it at the woman, "nasty."  With a catty smile, she backed Frank away from the door and closed it in the woman's face.

--

Across the hall, Nick had been jarred from sleep when he heard the knocking and reflexively opened his door.  He saw Rae standing in the doorway to the room across the hall from hers.  He moved to close his door when he heard her knock again.  Intrigued, he waited and was shocked to see his mirror image open the door.  _Frank!_  He bit back the laughter that threatened.  How ironic.  He had been trying to get a hold of his cousin since he had arrived in Chicago and here he was, staying in the same hotel.  Rae had obviously mistaken Frank for him and when he saw the blonde come to the door, she had evidently become jealous by the thought of her ex-lover making love to the beautiful woman.  He had to admit, his cousin did have excellent taste.  No hard task in seeing why Rae was so jealous.  A slight smile touched his lips as he closed the door soundlessly.  

"Come back to bed, baby," Michelle's sleepy voice called to him from across the room.  

He crossed the floor quickly and as he reached for the bedside light switch, he found himself smiling again.  This time he smiled in amusement.  Michelle had buried her head under her pillow to escape the blaring lamp.  He had absently switched it on when he had gone to check the door.  "Sorry, Shelley," he apologized and turned off the light.

Once the light was doused, Michelle withdrew her head from underneath the pillow.  "Why on earth did you even get up to answer the door at this ungodly hour?" she groused tiredly.  When Nick slid back into bed, she snuggled against him, pillowing her head on his chest.  "Who was it, anyway?"

Nick chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her.  "Rae," he said simply without elaboration.  He heard Michelle's irritated sigh and stroked her blonde hair softly.  Although Michelle knew he no longer harbored feelings for Rae, she insisted that Rae still clung to their relationship.  It was a nuisance she was tired of dealing with.  

"What did she want?"  Pushing up to support herself with her elbow, she looked at Nick's face.  She found him grinning; a somewhat self-satisfied look pasted onto his face.  "What's so funny?"

"She...uh...had the wrong room."  He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  He had yet to inform Michelle about his identical cousin.  He wasn't quite sure why he was so reluctant to tell her; perhaps it had something to do with Michelle's twin sister Rachelle dying in childbirth not too long ago.  Although she had learned to accept her loss, it was still very fresh in her mind.  In spite of that, he wanted her to meet his cousin, just as much as he was looking forward to seeing Frank himself.  

"I'll say she did," she quipped, unaware that Rae had not been knocking on the door to their room.  "What say, my Adonis?" she asked, moving until she lay atop him.

"Your Adonis says he has other things on his mind."  His lips captured hers in a deep, fiery kiss as he rolled her smoothly underneath him, pressing her body softly into the mattress.  

Breathless, she reluctantly broke the kiss.  "I love how your mind works."  All thoughts of Rae's untimely visit were forgotten as Nick swept her away to places only lovers dared venture.  

****

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

****

Roused before the alarm clock had a chance to chime its blaring and very annoying wake up call, Michelle blindly reached out for the nightstand and shut it off.  Rising up on one elbow, she gazed down upon Nick as he continued to sleep soundly.  He could sleep through an earthquake, but if he heard the phone or his beeper make the slightest sound, he would come awake instantly.  In her estimation, he had to be the most dedicated doctor on the face of the Earth.  She smiled lovingly before placing a soft kiss to his forehead and then slid from the bed without jarring him even the slightest.  She entered the bathroom and shut the door quietly; unless the phone rang, Nick would sleep for another hour or so.  She did not begrudge him that one bit; he worked hard and deserved his rest.  

Stepping into the shower, she let the warm water cascade over her and ease the sleep from her tired muscles.  She thought about ditching the conference and spending the day in bed with Nick instead.  It was a very tempting thought, but she came along to Chicago with him for a reason and best she get to it.  Many of the staff at the medical center assumed she came along to watch over Nick to make sure nothing happened between him and Rae.  She frowned at the irritating thought before sticking her head under the water.  When would they ever give that a rest?  Even now, she bet Norman and Anita were yammering about it.  The annoying reverberations reached across the hundreds of miles and gripped her at the base of her spine.  _Let it go, Michelle.  You don't care what anyone else thinks!_

After her shower was finished and her hair dry, she made her way back to the bed.  She sat gingerly on the edge as she brushed her hair and watched him for a few moments while he continued to sleep.  His features were softened considerably and he looked as though he slept without a care in the world.  His tongue darted out suddenly and ran across his bottom lip.  That action caused a few thoughts to run through her mind, and if she followed through on any one of them, she would never make the conference.  With a soft sigh, she stood and went about dressing.  Before she left the room, she kissed his lips softly and whispered, "Love you."

--

Nick yawned and stretched when he was awakened by the slamming of the door from the room next to his.  The force of it was so strong; he actually felt the bed shake.   He was sure it was Rae.  She was headed to an early session of the conference that dealt primarily with patient care and Hospice.  

He reached beside him for Michelle, but he was not surprised to find her gone.  He looked over at the alarm clock and discovered it had been shut off.  She must have done that so that he would not be disturbed.  He was still amazed, even after the months they had been together, at her ability to move about the room without waking him.  A chuckle escaped him; unfortunately for Michelle, he did not possess that ability and he often woke her while he readied for work.  Of course, she said she did not mind and he was sure it was only due to the fact that most times they managed to delay his departure for work by making love.  Now, how could that be a bad thing?

He did not think anything could be bad with Michelle.  How long had they been together?  Nearly seven months.  Just three weeks ago he had moved into her house.  Within weeks of their relationship starting, they were together either at her house or his apartment, so it only seemed natural to take the next step.  At first the gossip at the hospital was constant, especially after word got out that he and Rae had had an affair.  The inevitable bets started to take place, wondering when he would leave Michelle and take after Rae again.  He groaned softly and buried his head in the pillow next to him.  Michelle's fresh scent filled his nostrils immediately and he smiled against the pillow.  How was it that just her fragrance could make him smile?  God knows it was the oddest thing, as far as he was concerned.  Even while working, if he happened into a room after her, he knew she had been there and her presence was a comfort on even the toughest of days.  She had stolen his heart, almost from day one, and he hoped she would never try to return it.   

He slid out of bed and hurried through his morning shower.  He was dying for a cup of coffee and the chance to talk with his cousin.  Unfortunately, the meeting with Michelle would have to wait until later because she had decided to go to the patient care conference.  She sometimes filled in for other nurses not on the surgical staff, and patient care was essential.  He was curious to find out what had happened between Rae and Frank.  He could only imagine the scenario in which Rae had happened upon Frank and mistook his cousin for him.

Dressing quickly, he stepped across the hall to the door he had seen Rae beating on during the wee hours of the morning.  He knocked lightly and waited patiently for a response.

Hearing the knock at the door, Shay peeked out from underneath her pillow.  She heard the shower running and smiled wickedly.  The only thing that kept her from slipping in to surprise her gorgeous husband was the person or persons knocking at the door.  Sighing her disappointment, she fastened the hotel robe securely around her with its sash and went to the door.  "Yes?" she asked sleepily, not quite looking up into the caller's face. 

"Mrs. Frank Donovan?" a deep, Mediterranean accented voice questioned. 

Shay blinked and then blinked again when she looked upon the stranger, thinking perhaps she was hallucinating.   The sound of the shower being turned off made her believe this could not possibly be her husband standing in front of her, although this man was his mirror image.  Seeing him dressed casually in a pair of beige Dockers and blue polo shirt, Shay grinned.  "Put on a pair of dark gray slacks and a black turtleneck, buddy...and you'd be fair game," she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

Nick chuckled.  "I'll take it, then, that you are Mrs. Donovan?"

"She is."  

Nick looked past Shay to see his cousin standing in the middle of the hotel room, pulling a turtleneck over his head.  "Been a while, Frank."

"Sure has, Nick," Frank replied, moving closer to the door to greet his cousin.  

Shay smiled wickedly while she watched Frank embrace his cousin in a light hug.   "Hmmm...maybe I could keep them both?" she joked out loud to herself and received a mock glare from her husband.  "Kidding...kidding.  One of you is _more_ than enough!"

Shay squealed happily when Frank caught her up in a playful embrace.  "Why don't you go get dressed and we'll go to breakfast with our cousin?"  

Her response was a swat to his behind and a wink in Nick's direction before she disappeared into the bathroom, stopping only to pick up the overnight bag and garment bag Frank had packed for her.  She smiled to herself thinking about all the trouble he had gone through for her this weekend.  With little time to make the arrangements, he had met with his supervisors, made sure the kids were taken care of, packed bags for both of them, and checked into the hotel before joining her for dinner.  It was no great wonder he had been late.

Nick watched while Frank's gaze followed his wife; there was no doubt about the love he saw shining through his cousin's eyes.  He suspected he looked just as sappy when his attention was on Michelle.  "Your wife, she's very beautiful," Nick commented, noting the similarities between Shay and Michelle.  Although there was a slight height difference, their bodies were both of a slight build and their hair was almost the same shade of honey-blonde.  Their eyes were different color, Shay's sky-blue, whereas Michelle's were violet; however, the smile that reached them was the same – genuine and true.  The love they felt for their men was reflected in those beautiful pools of color and Nick felt blessed to know that he was the recipient of his lady's love.  He felt sure that Frank was just as blessed.

"Yes, she is...inside as well as out.  I'm very fortunate," Frank admitted readily.  "This weekend is to celebrate our four-year wedding anniversary and it was almost ruined by a friend of yours."

Nick's eyes locked with Frank's.  He knew whom Frank was speaking of.  "Congratulations and I'm sorry.  What did Rae do?"  

Frank shrugged carelessly.  "Oh, nothing.  Just cornered Shay in the ladies' room and told her I was having an affair."

"Damn, I'm really sorry," Nick apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault.  Thankfully, Shay doesn't spook easily.  We've been through some messes together," Frank disclosed honestly.  "Is she someone you're seeing?"

Nick shook his head and wandered over to the balcony door to stare out at the clear blue sky.  "No longer.  It's been over for quite some time.  Later, I'd love for us to get together so you can meet Michelle."  He smiled and turned back to face Frank.  "Amazingly, your Shay reminds me a lot of her."

Frank grinned and shook his head when he heard Shay utter a foul curse.  From the thump he had heard just seconds before, it sounded like she slipped getting out of the shower.  "Then you must have your hands full," he quipped, moving closer to the bathroom.  "You okay, baby?"  

"Fine! Just fine!" Shay yelled sarcastically through the door.

Nick laughed good-naturedly.  "Yes, and loving every minute of it."  Moving over toward the bed, he asked,  "Mind if I use the phone?"

"Go right ahead."

Nick called down to the desk to check for messages and the clerk informed him he had one from Tom Roback.  He listened while the clerk read off the message and then cradled the phone.  "Would you mind joining a couple of my associates for breakfast?  They left an invitation for me at the desk and are waiting for me as we speak."

"Sounds good to me," Shay agreed, stepping out from the bathroom wearing a pair of white slacks and an emerald green blouse.  Her hair was dried and pulled smartly into a reverse ponytail.  

"Then let's go," Frank urged, ushering them out the door.

****

Frank chuckled at the astonished looks on the faces of the couple sitting at the breakfast table when he, Nick, and Shay joined them.  He extended his right hand in greeting first to the attractive African-American woman and then to the man beside her.  "Frank Donovan...distant cousin of Nick Kokoris."

"Of course you are," Letty responded, gripping his hand firmly.  She glanced at her husband, Tom, who looked just as confounded as she felt.  "You could have warned us," she admonished Nick playfully.

Nick smiled mischievously.  "Sorry, it's just too much fun watching the reactions."

"Besides," Shay interjected, "I knew and _still_ couldn't believe the resemblance.  And I'm married to one of them.  By the way, I'm Shay Donovan."

Letty smiled at the blonde while everyone seated themselves.  "Letty Jordan.  Pleased to meet you, and this is my husband, Dr. Thomas Roback."  Letty then lifted a brow and directed her question to Nick.  "Has Rae seen the two of you together?"  When her question was met with grins from each of the newcomers to the table, she was not sure what to think.

"She...ah...hasn't seen us together," Nick finally replied.  He almost laughed.  Letty was never one to pull punches; she just said what was on her mind.  It was one of the things he liked most about her.  She was genuine and honest.  You always knew where you stood with her.  

"She hasn't?" Letty asked, intrigued.  Something in the manner of Nick's expression led her to believe something had happened.  "Well, what are the grins for then?"

Frank, Nick, and Shay looked at each other before Nick replied, "Oh...it's just that she thinks I'm having an affair with Michelle and that I'm married to Shay.  Or something to that effect."  He suddenly felt like someone in the hospital gossip crowd and mentally kicked himself.  How many times had he been the object of discussion for that group?

"Oh, dear Lord," Letty responded in disbelief.  "She told you that?"    

"Unfortunately, she did," a voice proclaimed from behind Letty.

"Hello, Dr. Keating," Nick acknowledged her.  "Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to," she accepted gratefully and pulled up a chair.  Jules was not sure she would be accepted so easily.  Although she had always been cordial with both Nick and Michelle, she had never become too friendly with them.  Perhaps that was due to her longtime friendship with Rae.  The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her friend. 

"So, let's talk about dinner before I have to take off for the conference," Nick spoke up.

"Are we all invited?" Jules asked expectantly.  Again, her friendship with Rae caused her to want to back away from the group, but she also wanted to join in, have fun, and get to know everyone better. 

Nick glanced around the table.  "Of course.  The more the merrier."

Tom shook his head in amazement.  "This ought to be a lot of fun."

***

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

***

Nick glanced at his watch as he walked down the corridor to the elevators.  The portion of the conference that Michelle had been attending was ending and he was meeting her in the lobby.  They were going for a walk and then stopping, whenever the mood struck them, for lunch.  

Michelle approached the front desk slowly.  She had spotted Nick there the instant she had rounded the corner into the lobby.  Even at that distance she felt something was off; something was not quite right about him.  She was not sure if it was in his stance or the way he worked his fingers over his mouth while he read the messages in his hand.  Neither was how Nick normally behaved.  When he moved his hand away, she noted the subtle change of his facial hair.  This man had a neatly trimmed goatee and mustache, whereas Nick's full beard and mustache was more like a constant five o'clock shadow.  Also, unless Nick had visited the barber while she attended the conference, this man's hair was just a tad bit shorter than Nick's.  The resemblance was amazing, breathtaking, and yet, this man was not Nicholas Kokoris.  Of course, she did not have to be Sherlock Holmes to come to that conclusion.  Beside the obvious things that she had detected, there was this unexplainable feeling she had deep inside.  Just like the feeling she had when she was able to sense her own twin, Rachelle.  It was undetectable to the eye; more like a second sight capability.  

Frank turned away from the desk, looking over the messages that the clerk handed him.  Nothing important, or the desk would have sent the calls to the room.  He had asked them to hold the calls and take messages.  As he had shared with his team, only true emergencies would be put through.  He intended to devote every minute he could to his wife.  He glanced toward the hotel entrance and spotted her through the window.   One of the first messages he had read was from her dad and she had stepped outside to call and check on the kids.  Just like the other messages, this one said it was not an emergency.  He had just been letting them know he had picked the kids up from Cody's place.  

Something caught his attention and he turned to see a pretty blonde studying him closely.  She moved slowly toward his direction, the confusion leaving her face the closer she came to him as if she had made some amazing discovery that solved the mysteries of the universe.  Her violet eyes flashed with a sort of recognition.  He lifted a brow, curious to know what had her so interested in him.  "Hello," he greeted when she reached his side.

"Hello," she answered, gazing up at him.  _They're even the same height_, she thought.  "Pardon me, but...are you any relation to Nicholas Kokoris?" 

Frank smiled.  "Yes, I am.  His cousin actually.  Frank Donovan."  

Michelle shook the hand he extended in greeting.  "Michelle Chambers.  Pleased to meet you."  She noted that even his touch seemed familiar as she released his hand.  "Nick and I tried to get a hold of you yesterday, but your service said you couldn't be reached."

He chuckled and shook his head at the irony.  "Yes, as a matter of fact, my service relayed your message."  He held up the slip of paper.  "And here we were, in the same hotel all along." 

Nick exited the elevator to the sight of Michelle standing near the front desk chatting with Frank.  She seemed calm enough, as though she knew exactly whom she was talking to.  What a strange sight after witnessing Rae's reaction to Frank.  How could Michelle see what others could not?

"Hello," he greeted upon joining them.  "I see you've met Michelle, Frank."   He went to her and slid an arm around her waist.

"Seems so," he replied.  "She knew exactly who I was, to be honest.  Rather refreshing after last night."  He spied Shay snapping her phone closed and heading back inside.  "Here comes Shay."

"What timing," Michelle commented.  "Perhaps the two of you could join us?  We're just going for a walk and stopping somewhere along the way for lunch."

"Yes, please, join us," Nick urged.  They were going to be leaving for San Francisco in the morning; this would give them a little more time to catch up.

"I don't see why not.  We have no set plans," he replied, taking Shay's hand when she reached his side.  "Ashling, this is Michelle."

Shay smiled.  "Nice to meet you."  She took in the sight of Nick and Michelle standing together, their arms around each other's waists.  They looked as if they belonged together, were right for each other.  There was love there; it was evident in the way they looked at each other.  A look she knew well, one that was mirrored by her and Frank.

Michelle smiled although she was a bit confused.  "I thought Frank said your name was Shay?" 

Shay laughed as the four started toward the door.  "It is.  Ashling is my middle name," she explained.  If only Michelle knew.  Fallon, Larissa...it was a wonder Frank remembered her name at all with the inauspicious beginning they shared.

As the foursome walked the streets of Chicago, Frank and Nick did a lot of catching up, while Shay and Michelle took the time to get acquainted.  By the time they sat down to lunch in a small deli, it was as if they had all been friends for years.  

"Don't take this wrong," Shay began as she eyed the three waitresses that were working the deli's tables huddled nearby, watching their table intently.  "But, you two are causing a fuss.  Those women seem to have been rendered incapable of doing their jobs."

Michelle laughed softly, taking in the sight.  She had to admit, these two identical cousins were something to behold.  "On their own, they turn heads.  Together...look out."

"Amen," Shay agreed and leaned toward Frank, kissing his cheek softly.  

Both Frank and Nick rolled their eyes in exasperation.  Both men knew that the opposite sex found them attractive, but neither ever gave it much credence.

"As Cody would say...'whatever'," Frank quipped as he cast a look toward the waitresses.  

"Yeah, right, Frank," Shay responded jokingly.  "You just love the attention."

Frank arched a brow at her.  "Yes, just like the attention we had from that woman last night.  Especially at whatever ungodly hour it was when she came banging on our door.  Oh, yes.  I just loved that."  

"Your door?" Michelle asked curiously.  "That's odd.  Someone banging at the door woke Nick up at a horrible hour this morning, too."

"Actually, it wasn't our door being knocked on," Nick confessed with a grin.

"But, you said Rae..."

Nick nodded and grinned.  "It was Rae.  When Frank came to the door, I knew she had mistaken him for me."

Michelle's face scrunched up in disbelief.  "Come on...really?  Obviously the two of you are very similar, but there are differences."  She reached up to rub the beard stubble on Nick's face.  "Just the facial hair is a dead giveaway."

"True," Shay admitted readily.  "But the restaurant was dark.  The hallway is rather dim, too."

Frank nodded.  "Shay's got a point."  He looked across the table at Nick.  "Dinner tonight should be very interesting."

"What about tonight?" Michelle wondered, glancing at Nick.  The mischievous smile on his face spoke volumes.  What was he up to?

"We're all meeting for dinner," Nick explained loosely.  

"All?  As in...the _entire_ gang from Presidio?"

"The entire gang, Shelley," Nick answered.  Her look held a bit of disapproval, however, he could read the curiosity in her eyes.  She wanted to see Rae's reaction to the sight of him and Frank together as much as he did.  Yes, it should be _very_ interesting.

***

Rae sat at the table with Jules, Letty, and Tom, waiting for Nick and Michelle to join them.  Jules had told her earlier that the group had wanted to get together for dinner.  She was reluctant, but had acquiesced after some prodding by Jules.  How bad could it be?  An hour or two of her life and it would be over.  

"Here's Nick now," Tom stated, motioning toward the restaurant entrance.  

Nick and Michelle looked at each other briefly before moving farther into the room.  It did not escape their attention that Rae watched them closely.  It seemed as if she could barely contain her disgust.  "Good evening," Nick greeted as he helped Michelle into her chair.

The waiter came around to fill water glasses and take drink orders.  Rae waited patiently for him to leave.  She wanted to know what the hell was going on.  Why was Nick here with Michelle, when last night he was with some other blonde who claimed to be his wife?  Before she could speak, Letty piped up.

"Ah, here comes Shay.  The gang's nearly all here."  She winked at her husband.  Earlier he had made a bet with her as to just how long it would take for the shit to hit the fan.  She had not expected Shay to come alone and wondered where Frank was.  This might prove to be even more interesting than anticipated.

Rae looked up to see the blonde that had been in Nick's room early that morning.  "Shay?"  

"That would be me," Shay acknowledged, smiling as she seated herself next to Nick.  "How is everyone tonight?"  

Michelle's eyes twinkled in amusement when Shay leaned over and kissed Nick's cheek lightly.  Rae was watching them like a hawk and this must seem very odd to her.  Michelle heard Shay whisper to Nick, "Frank had a call he had to take, he'll be here in a minute.  Sorry."  

Jules saw the look on Rae's face.  Disbelief was an understatement.  Hurt and disappointment were mixed in there as well.  Even after all this time, she was still holding on to the hope that they would one day get back together.

"I'm glad everyone could join us tonight," Nick spoke up, trying to break the ice.  He could only imagine how strange this must appear to Rae, assuming she still thought he was there with both women.

Michelle frowned.  Rae was not looking too well.  "Rae?  Are you okay?"

Rae gaped at Michelle.  Was she insane?  "No, and I do feel it necessary to tell you just what Doctor Kokoris was up to last night," she began frostily.  

Michelle flashed Nick a questioning look before turning back to Rae.  "What do you _think_ he was up to?"

Rae interrupted.  "He was....she was..." she pointed to Shay, "they were together last night."

The entire table grew quiet, awaiting Michelle's response.  She leaned forward slightly to look at Shay and then Nick before focusing on Rae.  "Are you sure?  I seem to recall Nick being in my bed last night."  Without waiting for an answer, she turned back to Nick.  "Baby, did you invite Shay into our bed and not wake me?"

Letty had just taken a sip of wine and promptly spit it out, much to the amusement of her husband.  "Sorry...sorry!"  

Nick's eyes widened in mock horror.  "Shelley, I promise...if that were to happen, I would definitely wake you!"  His attention turned to Shay as he leaned back in his chair and put his arm around both her and Michelle.  "What do you say, Shay?"

"Nick...you're one lucky guy," Tom chimed in. 

Nick chuckled and shrugged.  "Well...when you've got it..." 

Rae was beside herself.  She could not believe what she was seeing.  Last night and tonight had to be the most preposterous scenarios she had ever witnessed.  "Nick...really..."

"What the hell is going on?" Frank asked as he approached the table to see his cousin's arms wrapped around both Michelle and his wife and the interfering woman from the previous night seated opposite them, quite indignant.  

Shay jumped from her chair and slid easily into the circle of Frank's arms.  "Just a little goofing is all, Tiger."

_Tiger? That's what the blonde called Nick last night._  Rae's head shot up quickly and her attention turned away from Nick to see...Nick.  "What the hell?" she asked with eyes open wide in shock.

"Sorry, Rae.  Just couldn't resist," Nick admitted sheepishly as he faced her.  "Last night, that was my cousin, Frank, and his wife you interrupted.  Michelle and I were across the hall, a few doors down."  He felt bad for Rae, that she was the brunt of this cruel joke, but her obsessive and possessive nature brought it on herself.  

Rae's hand flew to cover her mouth as she looked from Nick to _Frank_ and back again.  She had made a complete and utter fool of herself, and in front of her colleagues.  She made a feeble attempt at excusing herself before leaving the table hurriedly. 

Michelle cast Nick a pleading look.  No matter what Rae had done, namely confronting Shay and Frank, possibly causing a terrible rift in their marriage, she was a human being who was hurt and confused.  "Nick...go talk to her."

Nick nodded and kissed her cheek before excusing himself and going after Rae.  

Frank held Shay's chair for her before seating himself.  "This has to be the strangest weekend I've had in awhile."  He took Shay's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Again, _mon cadeau_, Happy Anniversary."  Shay responded with a playful wink.

--

"Rae," Nick called out as he approached the elevators.  Rae had already entered it and pushed the button to close the door.  Hurrying, he reached a hand in to stop the doors as they began to close.  "Rae, I'm really sorry about what happened back there."

"Cut the crap, Nick," Rae snapped and punched at the button to her floor.  "You enjoyed every minute of that."

He sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall.  "Not the way you think.  Yes, some of the reactions Frank and I get because of our similarities are a bit amusing."  When she huffed and turned away from him, he continued, "But your humiliation was brought on by your own doing.  You never took the time to get a close look at Frank or you would have known it wasn't me.  Not only that, how could you think I would ever do such a thing to Michelle?"  He waited for a response, but Rae did not utter a sound.  Her only movement was to look up at the display counting the floors.  "Look, we've got to reach an understanding.  I love Michelle and that isn't going to change.  What was once between us was over before Michelle came into my life.  Stop looking for things to go back the way they were."

"Damn you, Nick.  You should have stayed in Athens," she complained irritably.  "Things were fine between us.  You just had to push."

"For you, maybe.  However, there was something seriously missing in my life," he explained honestly.  "There's nothing missing any longer.  Michelle has seen to that."

The elevator came to a halt and when the doors opened, Rae stepped out.  Nick had said what he wanted, so felt no need to follow.  Whether that was what she had wanted or not, he had no idea.  He stood in the elevator and watched her turn slowly to face him.  As the doors closed, she said, "It's wonderful that you've found what you wanted.  The sad thing, the thing that no one cares about, is that I lost what I needed."    

***

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

***

Frank grunted and was startled awake by the unceremonious thwack of his wife's arm smacking him across the chest as she tossed in the hotel's luxurious and overly large bed and snuggled against him, burying her face into his neck.  He shifted onto his side, careful not to wake her, and lay watching her sleep for a few minutes before he attempted to get up and start his day.   Dinner the previous night stretched for hours and everyone had an enjoyable time despite the slight hiccup Dr. Brennan's presence had caused.  It was wonderful seeing his cousin again and getting to know Michelle and Nick's other colleagues.  

Softly he traced a finger down the slope of Shay's nose and smirked mischievously when she brought a hand up to swat away the annoyance.  Once more he touched his finger to her nose and she swatted again, connecting her palm to his cheek with a soft slap.  "Hey!"

"Serves you right for waking me out of a perfectly naughty dream," she purred and stretched before finding herself firmly tucked beneath Frank's body.  "Oh, aren't we frisky this morning."

"Too bad we need to get a move on if we want to say goodbye to Nick before he leaves for the airport," he moaned.  "I'm glad I made it back for this, babe.  I really missed you while I was in Florida."  

Shay smiled softly while running her hands slowly up and down his back.  "Missed you, too, Tiger.  I can't wait to get you home to the kids, they ask for you every day."

"Then get your sexy ass out of bed and let's get going," he suggested playfully.

"Be glad to if you'd get your sexy ass off me," she returned easily.  

Laughing uncontrollably, they both raced to shower and change.  After gathering their things, they headed across the hall and knocked on the door to Nick's room. 

"Good morning," Michelle greeted cheerfully.  "Come on in...Nick will be out in a minute."

The trio wandered out onto the balcony while they waited for Nick.  The morning was cool, but not unpleasant.  The sky was clear and it promised to be a lovely day.  

"Thanks for stopping by before we head back to San Fran," Nick said as he joined them.

"Wouldn't miss it," Frank assured him.  "It's been wonderful seeing you again and taking a couple days for just me and Shay, goofing off.  That doesn't happen often."

"Yeah, well, " Nick said while slipping his arm around Michelle's waist.  "If I remember correctly, you never did goof off enough.  You're good for him, Shay."

"Why, thank you, Cousin Nick.  I do try to goof off enough for the both of us."

Nick laughed and pulled away from Michelle long enough to give Shay a soft hug.  "You know I didn't mean it that way."

"I know...just teasing," she assured.

"So, Frank...can we agree to stay in closer touch now that we're at least on the same continent?" Nick asked expectantly.

"Count on it," Frank stated with certainty. 

"Why don't you come out to California for a visit?" Michelle suggested. 

"Like a vacation?" Shay smiled and winked at Frank.  "Oh, we love those, don't we, Tiger?"

Frank grinned and shook his head.  "You'll never forgive me for that, will you?"

"For what?" Nick asked curiously.

"Let's just say that your cousin finds camping outdoors with the entire team a 'vacation'," Shay quipped.  "This time, I make the plans." **

Frank pulled her roughly into his embrace and kissed her quickly.  "Anything you say, Donovan.  Anything you say."   

--

~finis~

Thanks to everyone who followed this goofy bit of fluff.  Next story will be another crossover, but will be full of intrigue and very, very serious.  Thanks again! --Shel

**Read UC:Vacation Undercover http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=913350


End file.
